callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turned
Turned '''is a game mode exclusive to Zombies in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''This game mode was introduced in the downloadable content pack, Revolution and later featured in the Vengeance pack. Turned allows players to play as the zombies for the first time in Zombies mode and hunt down the lone human. Overview In Turned, four players will spawn as zombies. The first player to reach the 'cure' (a red power up as a Perk-a-Cola bottle) becomes the human. Each round is six minutes long. The player who is the human at the end of the match will get bonus points to add onto their score. The player with the most points at the end wins. The human player must kill the zombies with guns that change after every kill, similar to Gun Game. If the human is killed by a zombie, the human will spawn as one of the zombies and the zombie that killed the human will take their place as the lone survivor. Zombies have the special ability 'Zombie Vision', which allows the zombies to see the human (highlighted in red) behind walls and from across the map. In Custom Games, a variant of Turned, called Shotgun mode, can be selected to give the human an Olympia and an M1911 instead of the normal weapon rotation. Power-Ups Power-Ups in Turned are available in four possible colors; Green, Red, Blue and Purple. Green power-ups are dropped by zombies and can be picked up by humans, while Red power-ups are dropped by humans and can only be picked up by zombies. Blue power-ups can be dropped or picked up by either side and Purple power-ups affect both Humans and Zombies. *Nuke - Green Nukes freeze all zombies in their tracks, and cause them to respawn in another location. Red Nukes cause the human to switch over to the zombie team, and the zombie that picked it up becomes the human. *Max Ammo - Green Max Ammo powerups act in the same way as in normal game modes, while red Max Ammo powerups empty the human's current magazine, forcing them to reload. *Double Points - Green Double Points power-ups double the points gained every second for the human, while the red Double Points increases zombie health. *Cymbal Monkey - The cymbal monkey turns the human invisible to the zombies, and a decoy is spawned (does not work if thrown into the lava). Zombies that are killed from the explosion drop a blue monkey for the human. *Cure - The cure turns a zombie back into a human. This Power-Up only spawns in the beginning of the game and can only be used by one player. It is a Red Random Perk Bottle Turned Guns Reverse Gun Game *Executioner *M1216 *M27 *Chicom CQB *KAP-40 *M1911 Shotgun *Olympia *M1911 Gallery 1st_person_view_as_human_Turned_BOII.png|First-person view as a human. Turned gameplay BOII.png|First-person view as a Zombie. Video Achievements/Trophies *Polyarmory' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a Public Match. *'Monkey See, Monkey Doom' ( /Bronze Trophy ) -In Diner Turned, retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a Public Match. *'I See Live People' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, kill the human while its decoy is in play in a Public Match. Trivia *The "zombies" use a modified version of the "BRAAAINS...." weapon. *Originally, in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there was a possibility of the player becoming a zombie.According to the source file called _zombiemode.gsc line "set_zombie_var("zombify_player",false);" and many other functions like "zombify_player()" and "playerzombie_downed_state()". *The zombies move extremely fast when sprinting, similar to when they chase the bus in TranZit. *Losing players as zombies in Turned will have a glowing yellow light from their eyes (similar to when Samantha controls the zombies), while the winning player as a zombie will have a glowing blue light from their eyes as a zombie (similar to when Richtofen controls the zombies in regular game modes). *When the player respawns as a zombie, they will briefly lie in the downed stance, as if they need reviving, and hold out their hand as if holding a pistol (seen when watching a Turned game in theatre). *The deaths counted in Turned count as downs on the players leaderboards. *On Call of Duty: ELITE, Turned is referred to as "Cleansed." *In the song that plays during gameplay, the line "Bring me 115!" from the song 115 and several lines from Abracadavre can be heard. References fr:Infection Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes